Acte I : Mon homme à moi
by Hesymi
Summary: Après la guerre d'Hiver, Uryuu connaît son premier chagrin d'amour et s'imagine déjà tomber dans l'abîme de la dépression. Mais, c'était sans compter avec l'imagination de ces amis. Enfin imagination, c'est vite dit car parfois celle-ci rejoint la réalité plus vite qu'il n'y paraît !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing :** Uryuu x Grimmjow

**Précision :** Ichigo n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs, certains morts du manga ne le sont pas et d'autres, en revanche, le sont.

**Pour une fois, ceci n'est pas une traduction. Cette prose sort tout droit de mon imagination (celle que je pensais ne pas avoir) et j'en suis pas peu fière. Je remercie Soul004 car c'est en lisant sa réponse à l'une de mes reviews, que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur un couple pas ordinaire (sa fiction 'L'espace d'une nuit' abordait le couple Byakuya-Ikkaku). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Kurosaki-kun par-ci, Kurosaki-kun par-là. Depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver, il n'y en avait que pour le shinigami aux cheveux orange. Il est vrai qu'Ichigo en était ressorti auréolé du statut de héros. Il était devenu une figure emblématique aux yeux de la plupart de ceux qui avaient dû faire face de près ou de loin à cette terrible épreuve. D'ailleurs, même moi, je me devais de le reconnaître. Son combat acharné contre Aizen en était la preuve. Il avait vaincu la plus grande menace qu'est jamais connue la Soul Society, et qui sait, peut-être le monde réel.

La fin des hostilités avait été suivie par une phase de reconstruction. La dureté des combats et la force de nos ennemis avaient laissés des traces dont certaines ne pourraient jamais être effacées. La quatrième division, aidée d'Orihime, fit des miracles en guérissant la plupart des blessures physiques, même les plus graves. Mais que faire face aux meurtrissures de l'âme ? Malgré toute leur habilité, le capitaine Unohana et Orihime restèrent impuissantes face à la mort, et certains combattants durent se confronter à la perte d'êtres chers. Ce fut le cas de la dixième division en la personne de son capitaine et de son vice-capitaine. Le lieutenant Hinamori ne put se relever de l'attaque sournoise menée par Aizen. Voilà bien l'œuvre d'un démon que de manipuler un homme au point de lui faire porter le coup fatal à sa sœur de cœur. Rangiku quant à elle, laissa une petite partie d'elle-même après la mort de Gin. Surtout après avoir appris que ce dernier n'était pas le traitre que tout le monde imaginait, mais un homme qui avait décidé de combattre seul un monstre, et tout ça pour elle. Remarquez la mort peut parfois engendrer du bon : celle de Rukia permit à son frère adoptif et à son meilleur ami de se rapprocher définitivement. Maigre consolation, me direz-vous.

La phase suivante fut plus légère. Toute victoire se suit inexorablement par une célébration, et elle fût à la hauteur du danger qui avait menacé la Soul Society : longue et tonitruante! Les épreuves difficiles de la vie rapprochent les gens, surtout quand le saké coule à flot. L'alcool a ce don particulier d'annihiler une partie des barrières que nous érigeons autour de nous. C'est d'ailleurs pendant ces festivités que la Soul Society connut une recrudescence de couples plus ou moins inattendus. Mais, le seul qui eût à ce moment-là, un intérêt à mes yeux, fût bien celui formé par Ichigo et Orihime. Comment se réjouir du bonheur et de la joie autour de soi quand son cœur saigne ? Car c'est bien que je ressentais alors. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne voyais déjà plus Orihime comme une simple amie ou une camarade de combat. A ma grande surprise, je m'étais découvert éprouver de tendres sentiments à son égard. Bien sûr, j'avais compris que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, puisque les siens étaient tous tournés vers Ichigo Kurosaki. Cependant, l'attitude distante d'Ichigo vis-à-vis de ma rousse pulpeuse, et des autres représentantes du sexe opposé, m'avait laissé jusque-là entrevoir l'espoir de concrétiser un rapprochement avec celle que j'aimais silencieusement. Espoir piétiné lors de la deuxième soirée, quand je les vis tous les deux s'embrasser sous ce clair de lune parfait. Quelle ironie de voir son rêve se briser, dans une scène magique qu'on avait rêvée pour soi-même.

Puis vint enfin l'heure de la séparation, et le retour sur terre. Nous étions tous les quatre là, parlant encore de choses et d'autres, un peu comme s'il nous était devenu pénible d'aller chacun de notre côté. Chad fût le premier à partir après un bref salut. En même temps, on parle de Chad. Je me retrouvais donc seul face à ces deux personnes qui se tenaient tendrement la main. Je ne pouvais pas les détester. Elle était rayonnante, son regard amoureux tourné vers lui. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu suite à son enlèvement par les espadas d'Aizen, j'étais heureux pour elle, même si j'avais mal. Le plus curieux, reste son visage à lui : il irradiait de bonheur. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais vu Ichigo aussi heureux. Parti le froncement de sourcils, envolé l'air maussade qu'il affichait presqu'en permanence. Au fond, avant d'être mon rival, c'est mon ami, la personne qui m'a sortie de mon isolement et m'a permis de m'ouvrir aux autres. Je leur souhaitai bonsoir et tournai les talons. Il était temps de reprendre le cours de ma vie, même si je me sentais comme vidé de l'intérieur.

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé être quelqu'un de fort psychologiquement et maître de lui-même. La perte de mon grand-père et l'absence de Ryuken (je n'arrive même pas à prononcer ce qu'il est vraiment pour moi), m'ont fait grandir plus vite que la plupart des adolescents. Cela allié à mon intelligence, sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais sûr de pouvoir tourner la page facilement. Après tout, des tas de jeunes vivent des amours contrariés, et ils s'en sortent aguerris pour faire face au prochain. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. La blessure est bel et bien là, profonde et vicieuse, refaisant surface dès que je les vois ensemble. Et comment faire pour les éviter ? Ça m'est tout simplement impossible ! Je ne peux même pas tenter de m'éloigner. Ils ne le comprendraient pas. Et je peux encore moins leur en expliquer la raison. Alors je cache tant bien que mal ma souffrance, mais c'est dur.

Comme chaque jour, nous nous retrouvons à l'heure du déjeuner sur le toit de l'école. J'essaye de river mon regard sur mon bento, mais comme chaque jour, l'appétit n'y est pas. Et il est dit que rien ne me sera épargné aujourd'hui.

- « Tatsuki, tu pourrais m'accompagner samedi pour faire les magasins. J'ai une envie folle de shopping », s'exclame Orihime avec un grand sourire.

- « Euh… bah, tu vois, Hime,… j'ai… »

- « Y-a un problème, Tatsuki ? », demande alors sa meilleure amie.

- « Non, aucun problème. C'est juste que… ». Là, je relève les yeux. Une Tatsuki hésitante ne laisse rien présager de bon. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois Chad lui prendre la main.

- « Chad et moi, on va voir un film au cinéma », débite-t-elle d'un coup, encouragée par le grand brun, qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, somme toute très 'chadien'.

- « Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Vous sortez ensembles, mais c'est absolument fabuleux », s'écrie la rousse en joignant les mains de manière enfantine.

Aussitôt, Tatsuki se met à rougir comme une pivoine. Qui aurait cru ça de la part de ce garçon manqué ! Plus modérément, Ichigo félicite son ami de toujours, par une accolade bien virile. Tsst ! Voilà, le coup de grâce vient de m'être assené par nul autre que Chad. C'est officiel, je suis irrémédiablement et désespérément SEUL. Allez, pendant qu'on y est, y-aurait-il une bonne âme pour m'achever ?

- « Il ne reste plus qu'Uryuu à caser ! », décrète la douce Orihime.

Bon bah, ça c'est dit. Un truc à ajouter ?

- « Ça va pas être facile, on parle d'Uryuu, hein ? », me lance Ichigo en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Eh, quand je parlais d'une bonne âme pour m'achever, je plaisantais !

- « Uryuu se trouvera quelqu'un de bien quand il sera prêt » Il ne parle pas souvent le Chad, mais il faut reconnaître que lorsqu'il le fait, c'est efficace.

- « Ouais, une fille bien, j'en suis sûre », ajoute sa dulcinée. Je les aime bien finalement ces deux-là, même si, à cause d'eux, je reste le seul 'à caser'.

- « … ou un garçon », s'empresse de dire Orihime.

Ichigo vient de s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit, Tatsuki regarde son amie avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Même Chad l'imperturbable, semble perturbé. Et moi, dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Non, parce que je suis mort. Voilà, c'est ça, je dois être mort.

- « Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Ichigo est le premier à se ressaisir.

- « Je ne vois où est le problème, si Uryuu aime les garçons ! » Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible autrement.

- « Tu as raison, Orihime », renchérit Tatsuki, avant d'ajouter sans pouvoir me regarder vraiment « Si Uryuu est … attiré par les mecs, ça ne change rien. Il reste notre ami ». Affirmation aussitôt confirmée d'un hochement de tête par le rouquin et le brun.

- « . .GAY ! », je m'écris soudainement. Tiens finalement, je ne suis pas mort.

- « Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, Ishida. On t'a dit que ça ne changeait rien pour nous », se croit obligé de me répondre Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire… euh, de hurler plus tôt.

- « Bon, faut qu'on retourne en cours », conclut alors celle pour qui bat mon cœur.

Ouais, c'est ça, sauvés par le gong. Retournez donc en cours comme si de rien était ! Gay, moi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête !

* * *

L'après-midi vient de défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse, et le comble, sans que je n'aie rien écouté du cours tellement je ressasse dans ma tête la conversation que j'ai eue, ce midi, avec mes amis. Enfin, conversation, est un bien grand mot. Converser suppose en effet un échange verbal entre différentes personnes et moi je me suis carrément exclu. Pourquoi cela m'affecte autant ? Au moins, ça a le mérite de me détourner de mes sombres pensées, même si c'est au détriment de ma réputation !

- « Oh, veuillez m'… »

- « Oi ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds le binoclard ! »

Ce n'est pas tant la voix, qui me fait soudainement frémir, mais plutôt l'aura qui l'accompagne, ou devrais-je dire l'énergie spirituelle. Une énergie spirituelle qui s'en est allée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à son propriétaire. Un espada. Je lève les yeux lentement, comme tétanisé, pour les écarquiller quand ils plongent dans un océan bleu. Bleu ? Tiens, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Ce ne serait pas le sexta espada, le taré que Kurosaki a combattu a plusieurs reprises. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'est pas censé être mort, enseveli sous le sable du Hueco Mundo ?

- « Eh, t'écoutes ce que j'dis, Ducon ? J'aime pas parler dans le vide », commence-t-il à s'énerver.

- « Hein ? » Bravo Uryuu. T'es planté face à un hollow, doublé d'un tueur sanguinaire, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est 'Hein'. Y-a pas à dire, ça m'a retourné de découvrir que j'étais gay. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? « . .GAY ». Merde, ne me dîtes pas que je viens d'hurler ce que je viens d'hurler devant l'un des espadas les plus hargneux d'Aizen. Bon sang, ça devait être écrit que cette journée serait une journée de merde pour moi.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Tu m'fais une proposition, là ? »

Le plus hargneux, mais pas le plus intelligent. Il n'a rien capté, le schtroumpf. Et pourquoi, il me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière gâterie à la mode. Bon sang, ça sourit un hollow. Oh putain, si ça, ce n'est pas un sourire de carnassier, c'est que je ne suis plus le président du club de couture.

- « Mais j'te connais, toi ! », me dit-il en fermant légèrement les yeux, signe d'une profonde réflexion.

- « Non, on ne s'est jamais rencontré. C'est avec Ichigo… »

Une journée de merde, je vous dis. J'avais pourtant bien commencé et j'aurais dû finir en m'arrêtant au point après 'rencontré'. Mais non, il a fallu que je prononce le prénom du rouquin, et là, fini le sourire, la réflexion et les yeux fermés. Ils sont à nouveau grand ouvert, et je ne m'en plaindrai pas car ils ont une magnifique couleur. Un bleu turquoise comme l'eau près de certaines plages du pacifique. Oups, je m'éloigne encore et l'autre sourit à nouveau.

- « T'as pas peur. C'est la deuxième fois que tu plonges dans tes pensées en ma présence. J'me rappelle t'avoir vu sur les écrans à las Noches. T'es le souffre-fifre du shinigami rouquin. »

- « Moi, le sous-fifre de Kurosaki ? Je savais que les espadas d'Aizen ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, mais sache, espada, que je suis un quincy, le dernier Quincy et que je n'ai rien à voir avec les shinigamis ! ». Et toc, prend ça dans les dents.

Oh kami, ça y est, je suis devenu suicidaire car je viens d'insulter un espada sanguinaire, hargneux …etc… Au moins, quand je serai mort, je ne souffrirai plus de voir Ichigo et Orihime ensembles. Même dans les situations désespérées, faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses.

- « Putain, tu l'fais exprès ! T'étais encore plongé dans tes pensées ! »

Sauvé, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je viens de l'insulter.

- « Dis-donc, j'ai rêvé où tu viens de dire que j'étais idiot »

Merde, il est moins bête que je ne le pensais.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit 'idiot'. J'ai… juste dit… ». C'est moi ou je suis en train de m'enfoncer ?

- « Ouais, continue tu m'intéresses »

Comment ça je l'intéresse ?

- « Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes », dis-je avec beaucoup de détermination.

- « Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? », me demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi au point que j'ai mal au cou à force d'avoir la tête relevée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je rougis ? Ressaisis-toi Uryuu ! Je respire un grand coup avant de déclarer :

- « Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une journée de merde, mes soi-disant amis veulent me caser avec un mec. Alors, je veux… juste rentrer chez moi. »

Il me regarde intensément et reste silencieux. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Puis, soudainement il s'écarte de mon passage. Son sourire n'est plus carnassier, mais plus doux et mystérieux, ce qui me fait déglutir. Sans rien ajouter, je me mets en marche. J'accélère le pas, si bien que je n'entends pas les derniers mots de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- « J'crois que j'vais adorer vivre ici. »

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de passer la nuit à rêver d'un gars musclé avec des cheveux turquoise, des yeux turquoise, se promenant à poil sur une plage bordant une mer turquoise. A poil ? Kami, je suis censé être amoureux d'une rousse avec des seins comme des obus, alors pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'un gars à la chevelure bleue et dans le plus simple appareil ? N'obtenant aucune réponse à ma question existentielle, je sors de mon lit pour m'apercevoir de suite qu'il y a un truc qui cloche au niveau de mon entrejambe. Pas de panique, Uryuu, la gaule du matin est un phénomène bien connu chez les jeunes gens, pas besoin d'y voir une corrélation avec mon adonis turquoise. Alors pourquoi, à cette seule pensée, je durcis encore plus ? Une douche froide fera l'affaire. Cela rectifiera mon petit 'problème' et en plus, ça me remettra les idées en place. Je me saisis donc d'une serviette et me précipite hors de ma chambre, et là je percute… Ryuken. Je suis maudit !

- « Uryuu, tu es malade ? », me demande-t-il devant mon air embarrassé et mon empressement à gagner la salle de bain.

- « Je vais parfaitement bien », je lui réponds avec le plus de dignité. Du moins avec autant de dignité que ma position me permet, à savoir la serviette collée le long de mon entrejambe pour masquer la protubérance qui s'y trouve.

- « Le déjeuner est prêt. Ne _tarde_ pas trop sous la douche », ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il est devin ou quoi ?

Je m'enferme à double tours dans la salle de bain, et après avoir ôté prestement mes vêtements, je fonce sous la douche. Mais là, je ne peux me résoudre à n'ouvrir que l'eau froide. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps et machinalement, je me saisis de ma verge et commence de longs va-et-vient. Je n'ai qu'une seule image en tête, et malheureusement, elle n'a rien de féminin. Vient un moment où il faut être fataliste : c'est avec le nom de Grimmjow sur les lèvres que je me libère.

* * *

C'est à nouveau l'heure du déjeuner, et nous voilà encore tous réunis sur le toit de l'école, notre endroit. J'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur mon bento, mais mes pensées sont cette fois entièrement tournées vers l'espada aux cheveux bleus. C'est étrange, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me pose les questions qui auraient dû aussitôt me venir à l'esprit après notre rencontre hier. Que fait-il dans le monde réel ? Les shinigamis sont-ils au courant ? Kurosaki est-il au courant de quelque chose ?

- « Kurosaki, sais-tu s'il y a toujours des espadas en vie ? ».

La question est sortie toute seule, et je dois avouer qu'elle fait l'effet d'une bombe. Chad relève la tête et Tatsuki concurrence les poissons quand on les sort de l'eau. Mais le pire reste tout de même Orihime. Son beau regard vient de se voiler d'inquiétude. Bon sang, qu'est-ce ce que je viens de faire ! Moi qui prétend l'aimer, je viens de lui faire de la peine en lui remémorant un passé qu'elle veut à tout prix oublier.

- « Pourquoi cette question, Ishida », me demande Ichigo un soupçon de colère contenue dans la voix.

- « Oh, comme ça pour rien », j'essaie de me rattraper en baissant les yeux. Pas très courageux pour le coup.

- « Je ne te crois pas, Ishida. Tu n'es pas le genre de gars à poser des questions pour rien. »

Je croise son regard et je lis parfaitement qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant que je ne lui dise pourquoi j'ai posé une telle question.

- « Hier, j'ai cru ressentir l'énergie spirituelle d'un espada. »

Tous se sont subitement tendus et Orihime émet un petit cri d'effroi qui fait de la peine à voir. Je me sens mal de briser la bonne ambiance de la journée.

- « Tu as cru ou tu as ressenti, Uryuu ? », me demande Chad.

- « Je ne suis pas sûr », je lui réponds.

- « Pour répondre à ta question, Ishida, je ne sais pas », me dit Ichigo. « Mais on peut aller voir Urahara après les cours. Ce vieux briscard sait toujours tout sur tout. »

C'est donc décidé, nous irons chez le vendeur bariolé après les cours.

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant face au magasin de l'homme au bob. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cet endroit. La dernière fois, c'était juste avant de partir pour le Hueco Mundo délivrer Orihime. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était avant _eux_, quand j'avais encore l'espoir qu'elle soit mienne.

- « Oh mais que voilà ! La joyeuse équipe au grand complet. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, jeunes gens ? Mais entrez-donc », demande un Urahara sorti de nulle part.

Égal à lui-même, il se tient bien droit sur ses pompes en bois, son éventail déployé sur son visage et son éternel bob vissé sur la tête. Nous entrons dans le magasin et nous nous installons en tailleur, en cercle comme auparavant. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- « Bonjour, Urahara-san », dit Orihime dans un sourire.

- « Bonjour à toi aussi, Orihime-chan. »

- « B'jour, Urahara. Vous savez s'il y a des espadas encore vivants ? » Ichigo Kurosaki vient de parler et le moins que l'on puisse dire à son propos, c'est qu'il va toujours droit au but.

- « Toujours aussi direct, Kurosaki-kun ! », me fait écho Urahara.

- « Ouais, ouais, ça ne vous empêche pas de ne pas répondre comme d'habitude », renchérit Ichigo.

- « Avant de vous répondre, pourrais-je connaître le pourquoi d'une telle question ? »

Nous échangeons entre nous un coup d'œil et, devant l'hésitation de chacun, je décide de me lancer. Après tout, c'est moi qui en ai parlé le premier.

- « Hier, il m'a semblé ressentir l'énergie spirituelle d'un espada. » Bien entendu, je me contente de la même version que celle donnée à mes amis hier. Pourtant, le regard que me jette Urahara, et le petit sourire qui s'ensuit, m'amène à penser qu'il en sait déjà beaucoup, et certainement plus que ce qu'il nous dira aujourd'hui.

- « Je vois », dit-il enfin.

Un silence pesant s'installe pendant lequel tout le monde semble retenir son souffle en l'attente d'une hypothétique réponse. Viendra, viendra pas ? Nous sursautons quand la porte glisse et que Tessai en franchit le seuil, le bras chargé d'un plateau avec du thé. Urahara a le chic pour entretenir le suspense.

- « En effet, il reste bien des espadas en vie », lâche-t-il d'un seul tenant.

Les réactions sont diverses. Ichigo sert les poings, Orihime met sa main devant sa bouche, l'air effrayé, ce qui fait réagir Tatsuki, qui la prend par les épaules pour la réconforter. Chad reste impassible même si on voit clairement s'afficher dans son regard un soupçon d'inquiétude. Pour me donner une contenance, je remonte mes lunettes.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi la Soul Society ne fait rien s'il y en a dans le monde réel ? », demande alors un Ichigo passablement énervé. Je le serai probablement aussi si ma petite amie avait été kidnappée par des espadas, et que j'apprenais comme par hasard qu'il en reste envie et qu'ils se baladent librement.

- « Mais qui te dit que la Soul Society n'est pas au courant, Kurosaki-kun ? »

- « Vous êtes en train de nous dire que le commandant Yamamoto a laissé en vie des espadas ? » Là c'est moi qui viens de parler. La situation me semble tellement inhabituelle, pour ne pas dire surréaliste, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de couper l'herbe sous le pied du rouquin.

- « Je ne vois rien d'étonnant à cela. Vous semblez oublier qu'Aizen a manipulé la Soul Society tout entière. Est-ce donc si compliqué d'imaginer qu'il en ait fait de même avec les espadas. Il ne les a créés que pour en faire de la chair à canon, si je puis dire. Voyez ce qu'il est advenu de la Tercera. Aizen l'a frappé à mort quand il a compris qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. »

A nouveau, le silence s'installe. Ce que vient de dire Urahara est tellement juste que la réalisation de notre intolérance nous submerge. Seule la peur nous a fait réagir. Et maintenant, c'est la honte qui nous prend. Moi le premier, j'aurai dû savoir avant les autres. Mon peuple a été décimé, par manque de compréhension, à cause de la différence.

- « Vous savez qui est en vie, Urahara ? », demande alors timidement Orihime.

- « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta, Coyote Stark, le primera. Oh et Neliel, bien sûr. Elle a retrouvé sa forme d'adulte et vit avec Stark à la Soul Society. »

- « Grimmjow est vivant », Ichigo semble presque soulagé.

- « Je suis contente. Grimmjow m'a sauvé la vie quand les fraccions d'Aizen ont voulu s'en prendre à moi », finit par dire Orihime.

- « A moi aussi, il a sauvé la vie. Il s'est interposé quand Nnoitra … » Ichigo ne termine pas sa phrase, son esprit semble s'être envolé vers un passé pas si éloigné que ça. Orihime lui prend la main et lui sourit. Mon cœur fait un bond. J'en sortirai peut-être un jour.

- « C'est la pression spirituelle de Grimmjow que vous avez ressentie, Ishida-kun », ajoute Urahara. Toujours ce sourire et ce regard lourd de sens. Il sait quelque chose, c'est certain.

- « Grimmjow se trouve actuellement dans le monde réel ? », demande Ichigo revenu parmi nous.

- « Oui, oui, tout à fait. Il ne souhaitait pas rester à la Soul Society et, après quelque temps, il lui a été permis de venir ici. Une réhabilitation, en quelques sortes. Bien entendu, il a été placé sous ma responsabilité. Il travaille dans un restaurant dans le centre depuis presque trois mois, et habite dans un petit appartement pas très loin d'ici. »

- « C'est bien », vient de décréter Chad, et tout le monde acquiesce.

- « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Merci Urahara d'avoir répondu à nos questions », dit Ichigo en se levant.

Nous lui emboitons le pas tout en souhaitant le bonsoir à Urahara et à Tessai qui vient de réapparaitre comme par magie. Comment un type taillé comme une armoire à glace peut-il apparaitre et disparaitre comme un courant d'air ? Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées (une mauvaise habitude !), j'entends derrière moi Urahara :

- « Ishida-kun, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait, rester quelques instants ? »

Tiens, tiens, serais-je sur le point d'avoir l'explication à ces regards constamment posés sur moi.

- « Vous n'avez pas que ressenti l'énergie spirituelle de Grimmjow. Vous l'avez rencontré. Vous lui avez parlé. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à vos amis ? », me demande-t-il avec un air de hyène.

- « Ça ne regarde que moi, Urahara-san. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir. »

Je tourne aussi sec les talons mais j'entends tout de même son petit rire. Je suis bien conscient que ma réaction est parfaitement puérile, surtout que je suis rouge comme une tomate, et ce jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Mais que voulez-vous, ça a été plus fort que moi.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi de mauvaise humeur. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai obtenu les réponses à mes questions, et à quoi ça m'avance. La personne que j'aime est toujours dans les bras d'un autre. Retour au point de départ. Uryuu Ishida, quincy et seul, j'en pleurerais si… BAM

- « Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer… »

- « Si tu regardais où t'allais Quincyman, tu s'rais pas arrêté tous les dix mètres ! », me dit de sa voix gutturale Grimmjow Jaggerjack en chair et en os. « J't'ai manqué à ce point ? », ajoute-il en affichant à nouveau ce sourire carnassier, qui me fait soudainement me sentir petit, mais alors vraiment tout petit.

- « Certainement pas », je lui réponds en mettant le plus de fermeté possible dans ma voix, ce qui est loin d'être facile tant je sens mes jambes flageoler.

Bon sang, il faut que je me ressaisisse. J'ai affronté ce taré de Kurotsuchi, alors je ne vais pas flancher devant un espada. Cela dit, le capitaine de la douzième division est loin d'avoir un corps aussi sublime que celui qui est si proche du mien. Trop proche d'ailleurs. Et il n'a pas non plus des yeux comme ceux qui sont en train de sonder en moi.

- « T'es sûr que t'es pas content de m'voir ? T'es tout rouge, et j'te sens trembler comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous », continue-t-il tout en se rapprochant. Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez proche.

- « Q…Quoi ? » Et maintenant, je bégaye. Décidément, je ne m'épargnerai plus rien !

- « T'sais que j'ai bien envie de t'embrasser, là tout de suite », me susurre-t-il doucement.

Bouge de là, frappe-le, t'es un mec et tu sais te battre Uryuu ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour réagir ? Trop tard. Des lèvres viennent de se poser sur les miennes. Et c'est comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Je n'entends plus rien, même plus mon autre moi qui doit maintenant me hurler de mettre les voiles. Je ne vois plus rien parce que je viens lentement de fermer les yeux. Je ne ressens plus rien sinon ces lèvres tellement douces. Je sens alors une langue venir lécher avec une infinie délicatesse mes lèvres, et dans un soupir je les entrouvre. Une langue vient aussitôt s'insinuer dans ma bouche, venant jouer avec la mienne. Je suis le mouvement lent au début, puis plus rapide, chargé de passion. Et là je ne peux retenir le gémissement au fond de ma gorge. Nos lèvres se séparent malgré elles, l'air s'étant par la force des choses, raréfié. Je tombe à nouveau sur ce regard, qu'accompagne encore ce sourire.

- « Ça t'a plus, on dirait ? », me demande avec un œil coquin Grimmjow.

Et là, plutôt que de répondre, mon moi intérieur se rappelle à son bon souvenir en prenant la direction des opérations. Je repousse de toutes mes forces l'opportun, et je prends tout bonnement les jambes à mon cou. Je sais, ce n'est pas très reluisant !

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dois-je persister dans cette voie ? De toute façon, même si ça ne vous plait pas, il y aura une suite. Et une fin aussi, ne vous en déplaise !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aux reviewers anonymes :**

**Octt** : ça m'a fait plaisir d'apprendre que j'avais un style. Pour ce qui est d'Ishida, j'avais très envie de rentrer dans sa tête. Kubo donne de lui une image un tantinet austère : le premier de la classe, très propre sur lui et qui veut tout diriger. Moi, je suis persuadée qu'il a de l'humour à revendre.

**Sora-sama** : ravie de te compter parmi ceux qui apprécient ce couple.

* * *

Je me réveille en… sueur ? Raté Uryuu ! Ce n'est pas de la sueur. Juste un rêve un peu trop réaliste. Direction la douche. C'est que ça deviendrait presqu'une habitude. Cette fois, je guette le moindre bruit avant de sortir. Rencontrer Ryuken deux fois de suite dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante, mon égo n'y survivrait pas. Aucun bruit, j'ouvre la porte, je franchis le seuil et…

- « Besoin de se rafraîchir de bon matin ? », dit la voix de Ryuken.

Bon sang, mais il a un sixième sens. Ou alors… Non pas ça. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il m'a entendu gémir cette nuit quand j'ai joui dans mon sommeil. Ou pire, qu'il m'a entendu prononcer le nom de Grimmjow. Non, impossible. Nos chambres sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Il est impossible qu'il entende une fois les deux portes fermées. A moins qu'il ne se soit levé pendant la nuit.

- « Le petit déjeuner est prêt dans cinq minutes », dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Heureusement car encore perdu dans mes pensées, je viens de sursauter lamentablement.

- « Il ne m'en faudra pas plus pour me doucher », je trouve le courage de lui répondre.

Constater que l'on est attiré par un homme alors qu'on est amoureux d'une femme, ce n'est déjà pas facile. Mais si en plus, mon père se doute de quelque chose, ça risque de devenir ingérable. J'ai bien dit 'mon père' ? Incroyable à quel point je peux m'étonner ces derniers temps. Remarquez, s'il apprenait que je l'affuble de ce titre qu'il revendique depuis si longtemps, ça lui ferait au moins une raison d'être content. Parce qu'à contrario, s'il apprend que je me branle en pensant à un mec, 'mon père' risque de ne pas apprécier du tout.

Une fois rafraîchi, je rejoins Ryuken dans la cuisine. Debout face à la plaque de cuisson, il me tourne le dos. Tant mieux, ça me donne le temps de prendre une contenance.

- « Ah Uryuu, tu es là », dit-il en se retournant. « Assied-toi, c'est prêt », ajoute-il en posant plusieurs plats sur la table.

- « Bon appétit. »

C'est la seule chose qu'il m'est possible de lui répondre. Je me saisis de mes baguettes et commence à manger.

- « Bon appétit. Tout se passe comme tu veux, à l'école ? »

Je relève la tête, surpris par la question. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous agissons comme de parfaits étrangers alors le fait de l'avoir appelé père ne serait-ce qu'en pensées, ajouté à cet intérêt sur ma personne, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

- « Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ? », je lui demande à mon tour un peu inquiet de ce que peut bien cacher sa question.

- « Pour rien. »

Rassuré, je recommence à manger.

- « C'est juste que tu parles la nuit », lâche-t-il comme si de rien était.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et j'en lâche mes baguettes. Bravo Uryuu. Pour la maîtrise de soi, tu repasseras. Si Ryuken avait un doute jusqu'alors, maintenant ça doit s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Pourtant, il ne relève pas les yeux vers moi et continue de manger. Tant mieux. Je sens mes joues rougir alors autant qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça.

- « Ce doit être un peu de fatigue ou les restes de la guerre d'hiver. » Voilà une explication tout à fait plausible, qui me rassérène quelque peu.

- « Et qui est Grimmjow ? L'un de tes opposants, pendant la guerre d'hiver ? »

Mais il veut quoi à la fin ? Vérifier si je ne suis pas sujet à une crise cardiaque, parce que toutes ces questions ne sont pas innocentes. J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Au moins, il ne me regarde toujours pas. Mais le ton qu'il vient d'employer semble vouloir dire 'vas-y, prend-moi pour un con'.

- « Je… ne l'ai jamais combattu. En fait,… je… ne l'ai même jamais vu. C'est Ichigo qui s'est battu contre lui… »

- « Etrange alors, que tu rêves de lui », ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Je déglutis péniblement et me remet à manger.

* * *

La journée à l'école s'est bien passée. Enfin, on va dire qu'il n'est rien arrivé d'inhabituel par rapport aux deux derniers jours. C'est fou ce que je suis devenu ironique en si peu de temps. De toute façon, il est plus qu'évident que je ne contrôle plus rien de ma vie. J'étais censé tombé de manière somme toute classique, dans une dépression suite à un amour non partagé, et me voilà enrôlé dans une sorte de jeu de la séduction avec un ancien espada, et tout ça en devant jonglé avec des amis envahissants qui ont décidé de me caser et la curiosité de Ryuken. Ça doit être le retour de bâton : j'ai dû sacrément être un chieur dans une vie antérieure pour en baver autant en ce moment.

**_Début du flashback_**

_Nous sommes à nouveau sur le toit de l'école. Encore me direz-vous. Parfois, je me demande si avec nos habitudes réglées comme du papier à musique, on n'est pas devenu des vieux avant l'heure. La journée est agréable. Il fait beau et chaud, avec une brise agréable. Ce qui me laisse à en penser que ça ne va pas durer, c'est certain._

_Je mange mon déjeuner sans trop m'occuper de ce qui se dit autour de moi. Un tort parce que du coup je suis interloqué quand Orihime (pour rappel, le grand amour de ma triste vie) me pose la question suivante :_

_- « Je disais, tu as une préférence particulière en matière d'homme ? »_

_Non seulement elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, mais en plus elle a décidé de me torturer. Oui, exactement me torturer. Elle s'ingénue à m'abreuver de questions idiotes dont les réponses ne la regardent en rien, avec un air angélique sur le visage. Un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_- « Hime, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses avec tes questions », ajoute Ichigo. _

_Merci Ichigo. Si tu voulais bien museler TA petite amie une bonne fois pour toute, je t'en saurai gré éternellement. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal pour aller jusqu'à remercier éternellement un shinigami._

_- « Mais Ichi, c'est important que l'on sache pour qu'on ne fasse pas de gaffes en lui présentant des garçons qui ne correspondraient pas à son type. » _

_Trop drôle ! Elle craint de faire une gaffe alors que depuis deux jours elle ne cesse de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec ses questions insidieuses sur ma vie privée. Et attendez, je rêve où elle vient de me révéler son intention de me présenter des … hommes ? Non, je ne rêve pas et en plus, en voyant l'air gêné des trois autres, il faut me rendre à l'évidence : elle n'est pas la seule dans le coup. C'est un complot. Trop, c'est trop. Je me dois de mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toutes._

_- « Je n'ai nullement besoin de vous pour me trouver un petit ami », dis-je avec aplomb. _

_Le ton que j'ai employé ne laisse aucun doute. Après toutes ces hésitations et ce silence, je viens de retrouver une partie de cette suffisance qui me caractérise : Uryuu is back, qu'on se le dise ! Ma réponse a le mérite d'être claire. D'ailleurs, ils sont estomaqués : on pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler. Peut-être aussi parce que je viens d'affirmer haut et fort que j'étais gay. Ce que ne manque de me confirmer Chad._

_- « Ah. Donc tu es vraiment gay, Uryuu. »_

_Quand je vous dis que je suis maudit !_

**_Fin du flashback_**

* * *

Je marche dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas perdu dans mes pensées. Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais bien ne pas percuter à nouveau Grimmjow. A chaque fois, ça me coupe tous mes moyens. Pour être précis, disons que c'est _sa_ présence qui me coupe tous mes moyens. Donc, si je pouvais ne pas avoir à gérer en plus l'effet de surprise, ce serait idéal. Je suis le chemin habituel, tout en concentrant mon esprit pour détecter son énergie spirituelle. Tellement concentré que je suis déjà arrivé chez moi. Je marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la maison. Dire que je suis déçu est un euphémisme. J'insère la clé dans la porte parce que rien ne sert de rester planté là comme un piquet à attendre l'arrivée de mon espada.

J'ôte mes chaussures et je dépose mes affaires dans le couloir. Je gagne la cuisine où je me sers un grand verre d'eau. J'en ai grand besoin. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais la gorge sèche. Certainement le stress de l'attente. Mon dieu, je suis pitoyable.

Ding dong. Une visite, qui ça peut être ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée avec la ferme intention de me débarrasser au plus vite du gêneur. J'ouvre brutalement la porte pour découvrir…

- « Salut », me dis Grimmjow avec son désormais légendaire sourire carnassier.

Il m'a encore eu ! La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je dois donner l'image du parfait crétin. Quoique pour les battements de cœur, il n'a pas pu les percevoir. Nan, il sait. Je le vois dans son regard.

- « Dis, tu comptes m'laisser dehors ? »

Je reviens à moi et m'écarte machinalement. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Oui, pourquoi je le laisse entrer ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas amis, ni même en relations. Ah oui, parce que t'appelles ça comment embrasser un mec et fantasmer sur lui toutes les nuits, Uryuu ? Je referme la porte et je me retourne pour le trouver à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il est dans le passage, et je suis dos à la porte. En résumé, je suis coincé entre la porte et lui. Il s'approche un peu plus et je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien, comme hypnotisé. Il doit avoir un pouvoir sur moi, parce qu'en sa présence, je perds totalement mes repères. Je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents, et je suis comme statufié. Il est maintenant collé à moi, toujours avec ce sourire, ses yeux dans les miens. Soudainement, il sort sa langue et lèche lentement ses lèvres. Et mes yeux suivent mécaniquement cette langue rose. Il me tient et il le sait. Il penche la tête et vient caresser ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment précis, j'entends péter le dernier fil qui retenait mon esprit. J'ouvre mes lèvres et enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser devient vite passionné. Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver maintenant. La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il me serre contre lui et que sa langue fouille ma bouche avec sensualité.

- « L'est où ta chambre ? », me demande-t-il en s'écartant de moi subitement.

J'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse encore, que je lui réponds qu'elle se trouve à gauche au bout du couloir. Il passe alors ses bras sous mes genoux et me soulève comme si j'étais un sac de plumes. Puis il se dirige vers le lieu indiqué en quelques pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin, puisqu'il reprend possession de mes lèvres tout en marchant. Cela dit, même si j'avais eu le temps de la réflexion, je n'aurais probablement pas réagi autrement, surtout compte tenu de l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouve.

Arrivée devant la porte, il la pousse du pied et en franchit le seuil, moi toujours dans ses bras. Alors que je m'attendais à quelque de chose de singulièrement plus violent, il me pose délicatement sur mon futon et vient aussitôt me surplomber de toute sa stature. Il se penche à nouveau pour me donner un nouveau baiser. Je glisse mes mains au niveau de sa taille. Je sens la musculature sous mes doigts et je trouve ça tellement agréable. Il descend ensuite ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire en direction de mon cou, puis du lobe de mon oreille. A ce moment-là, je ne suis que gémissements. Tout doucement, il enlève mes lunettes et il repose alors son corps sur le mien, faisant s'effleurer nos entrejambes. C'est plaisant au point que j'en émets un petit cri de surprise. Je réalise aussi avec effroi ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Il le comprend tout de suite puisqu'il vient instantanément reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le ballet de nos langues est incessant et hypnotisant. Il a ainsi ouvert ma chemise sans que je ne me sois aperçu de rien. Le baiser est rompu et sa bouche descend grignoter ma clavicule. Je pose une main devant mes lèvres gonflées, gêné par les sons qui sortent de manière incontrôlée de ma bouche.

- « J'veux t'entendre, _Uryuu_ », susurre-t-il en écartant ma main.

Je suis tellement surpris qu'il connaisse mon prénom, que j'en perds le fil et que je ne peux faire autrement que crier quand sa bouche s'empare de l'un de mes tétons. Le bruit de succion tellement indécent, la langue râpeuse autour de ce petit appendice que je n'aurais jamais cru aussi sensible, me laissent tout pantelant. Il en profite pour baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer, révélant alors ma verge gonflée et suintante. J'émets un grognement d'insatisfaction car je ne sens plus ses caresses sur moi. Mais je cesse à l'instant même où je prends conscience de la vision que je dois offrir.

- « Pas la peine d'rougir, j'suis comme toi, » me dit-il en se débarrassant de ses vêtements.

Bon sang, il est magnifique. Ces épaules carrées, ce torse plat et imberbe, ces abdos finement ciselés, ce sexe érigé et… énorme ? Kami, je vais la sentir passer. Mais aurais-je encore des doutes que je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Avant de pouvoir terminer ma pensée, il a déjà descendu sa tête au niveau de mon entrejambe et gobé mon sexe tout entier dans sa bouche. Je pousse un cri rauque en rejetant la tête en arrière. Jamais, je n'aurai pensé recevoir une sensation de plaisir pareil. Tant qu'on ne les pas connues, les relations sexuelles ne sont basées que sur l'imagination et sur l'apprentissage tactile et peu expert de nos mains. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Je redescends de mon orgasme en ayant un peu honte car je me suis répandu dans sa bouche. Il me regarde en s'essuyant les lèvres et m'offre son plus beau sourire de prédateur.

- « Ça été rapide », me lance-t-il taquin. Puis il ajoute devant mon air piteux : « C'est toujours comme ça, la première fois. »

Il vient de dire ces mots avec tellement de tendresse que j'ai le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Pourquoi faut-il que la personne capable de m'émouvoir le plus, de me comprendre aussi bien, ce soit lui, un espada avec un trou de hollow ? La vie est étrange, mais j'arrête là mes pensées philosophiques pour replonger dans un tourbillon de plaisir quand il m'embrasse à nouveau avec sensualité. Il passe alors ces mains le long de mes cuisses, écartant légèrement ma jambe gauche. La sensation de la caresse me fait aussitôt durcir, ce qui le fait aussitôt sourire. A nouveau sa bouche est face à mon entrejambe. Va-t-il répéter la fellation qu'il vient de me faire subir ? Non, sa langue vient taquiner mon gland par de petits effleurements, et je sens un doigt s'insérer avec douceur dans mon anus. Je comprends alors que nous passons à une autre étape, qui, de prime abord, me semble plutôt désagréable. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la sensation surtout quand il ajoute un deuxième doigt. En même temps, sans vouloir être vulgaire, qui aimerait avoir deux doigts dans le c… ! Malgré le plaisir que procure sa langue sur mon sexe, je sens distinctement les mouvements de ciseaux qu'il effectue avec ses doigts. Il est en train de scrupuleusement préparer mon anatomie à la sienne et…

- « Aaah ! »

C'est moi qui viens de crier en arquant mon corps sous le coup d'un pic de plaisir. J'entends Grimmjow rire. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et son regard gourmant me fait de suite penser à un chat qui viendrait d'attraper une souris. Evidemment, la souris, c'est bibi. Il ôte ses doigts et comme ça ne me plaît pas, je le fais savoir par un grognement. Je sens alors quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros se présenter devant mon antre et me pénétrer. Je ferme les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Ce doit être ça que devaient ressentir les condamnés à être écartelés durant le Moyen Age. Vous allez me dire comment je peux avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil, mais je voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place !

- « Détend-toi, sinon t'vas avoir mal », me dit alors Grimmjow.

Non, sans blague, parce qu'il croit que je fais de la couture, là ?

- « Ouvre les yeux, _Uryuu_. J'veux que tu m'regardes, _Uryuu_ »

Putain, comment fait-il pour prononcer mon prénom d'une façon aussi sensuelle. Ça me retourne littéralement. Ça m'a surtout fait oublier pendant un instant la douleur vive dans mes reins. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens quand il commence lentement à bouger. Puis il accélère légèrement, et soudainement, il frappe cet endroit qu'il a touché avec ces doigts et une vague de plaisir déferle en moi. J'en veux plus.

- « Encore », je laisse échapper dans un gémissement.

A ce moment, c'est bien dans son esprit à lui, que le fil vient de rompre, car je l'entends émettre un « Oh putain » en accélérant à nouveau ses va-et-vient. A chaque fois, il frappe l'endroit magique et je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est quand il tape au fond de moi. A tel point que j'accompagne désormais ses mouvements, sentant le plaisir monter toujours plus fort.

- « Je vais venir… », ai-je à peine le temps de dire avant de me répandre entre nos deux ventres.

Il frappe encore une fois avant d'être lui aussi frappé et de se répandre en moi. Petit à petit, nous redescendons de notre nuage et reprenons tous les deux notre souffle. Il m'écrase de tout son poids mais peu m'importe. Je passe mes bras autour de son corps. Je suis tellement bien. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à l'après. Il se redresse pourtant et me regarde avec attention. Puis après m'avoir donné un dernier baiser, j'entends « T'es à moi, Uryuu » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

J'entends une voix dans mon sommeil. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir si je rêve ou si quelqu'un me parle. Si c'est la deuxième option, merci de repasser plus tard. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'on me laissera tranquille.

- « Uryuu, bon sang, réveille-toi. Tu es malade ? »

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Ryuken me dévisage avec un air concerné. Et quand je dis concerné, je fais allusion à sa profession de médecin. Parce que concerné par moi, il ne l'a jamais été.

- « Non, je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Si tu n'es pas malade, pourquoi tu t'es mis au lit en rentrant de l'école ? »

Au lit en rentrant de l'école ? Bon sang Grimmjow. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne trouve à aucun endroit trace de l'espada bleuté. Je suis bien conscient que je dois avoir l'air d'un fou aux yeux de Ryuken, mais de toute façon, c'est plus fort que moi.

- « Bien, puisque tu n'es pas malade, je suppose que tu pourras te lever pour le souper. Enfile tout de même un t-shirt. Ça ne te ressemble guère de te coucher torse nu, Uryuu », me dit-il en se tournant et en sortant de la chambre.

Après qu'il soit sorti, je soulève le drap pour constater qu'il n'y a pas que le torse qui soit nu. Oups, si tu savais, Ryuken. Quand j'y pense, Grimmjow a quand même eu la gentillesse de m'essuyer et de me mettre sous les draps. Si ça, ce n'est pas de la prévenance ! Je me lève avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à mon espada. Sourire qui disparaît aussitôt avec la douleur qui me vrille les reins. Je me recouche en appelant Ryuken au secours et en maudissant les espadas trop bien bâtis !

* * *

Je n'en reviens toujours d'avoir réussi à faire gober à mon père que je m'étais blessé le bas du dos en faisant de la couture à mon club. Faudrait d'ailleurs que j'arrête de le prendre pour un naïf, sinon ça pourrait bien se retourner contre moi plus vite que prévu. Le principal, c'est que ce matin, je ne ressente quasiment plus aucune douleur. Efficace cette crème qu'il m'a donnée. Quoique je n'aie pas bien compris, pourquoi à un moment donné, il m'a conseillé d'utiliser la prochaine fois (au cas où je n'aurai rien d'autre sous la main), un gel qui détende, 'type lubrifiant', a-t-il ajouté. Quand je vous dis qu'il est devin.

Ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Grimmjow aura eu au moins le mérite de me permettre de me concentrer à nouveau sur mes cours. Et surtout, d'être moins gêné par la proximité avec le couple d'amoureux. Suis-je amoureux de Grimmjow ? Tout est allé si vite entre nous, que je ne me suis pas posé la question. Il y encore trois jours, j'étais désespérément amoureux d'Orihime. Et aujourd'hui, la voir dans les bras de Kurosaki ne me fait pratiquement plus rien. Enfin si, ça me pousse à me demander si je ne me suis pas trompé en interprétant mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. Tous ces papillons dans le ventre quand je m'approchais d'elle, l'accélération des battements de mon cœur quand elle me souriait. Et de là à penser que c'est aussi peut-être le cas avec Grimmjow, il n'y a qu'un pas. Un pas lourd de sens.

C'est la fin des cours et nous gagnons tous ensembles le portail.

- « Et si on allait au bowling, samedi ? », propose une Orihime visiblement remontée à bloc. L'amour lui va bien.

- « Je dois me préparer pour le championnat », répond aussitôt Tatsuki.

- « Oh, comme c'est domma… » La phrase meurt sur les lèvres de la rousse dont les yeux semblent ne pas quitter un point dans mon dos.

Que se passe-t-il encore ? Voyant un air grave s'afficher sur le visage de mes trois autres amis, je pivote d'un seul coup et aperçoit la carrure d'athlète de Grimmjow s'avancer vers nous, tel un félin. Je devrais être en train d'imaginer une explication plausible, ou lancer à mon amant un regard du genre 'tu vas la mèche et t'es mort', mais je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de river mes yeux sur sa démarche chaloupée. Il porte un jean délavé, un t-shirt blanc et un blouson en cuir. Il est beau comme un dieu et il est à moi.

- « lut », dit-il une fois arrivé à notre hauteur.

- « Grimmjow, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? », demande Kurosaki d'une voix neutre.

- « J'suis venu voir Uryuu », répond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation mon espada.

- « Uryuu ? Tu l'appelles Uryuu ? », demande-t-il complètement sur le cul, puis en me regardant : « Il t'appelle Uryuu ? »

Et là, parce qu'on n'est plus à ça près, Grimmjow glisse une main autour de ma taille dans un geste possessif. Et ça Kurosaki, ça te convient comme réponse? Puis mon apollon nous régale de son sourire carnassier. Des fois que mes amis n'auraient pas encore capté quelle sorte de liens nous unit.

- « Mais… vous… êtes en… ensemble ? », demande une Orihime avec le regard intelligent d'un veau.

Bah non, ils n'avaient pas tous capté. Orihime est restée à la traine. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elle a eu beaucoup plus de mal aujourd'hui qu'avant-hier, lorsqu'elle a posé exactement la même question à Tatsuki et Chad. Il est peut-être temps que j'intervienne. Je remonte mes lunettes et me lance.

- « En effet… Grimmjow et moi… »

- « … on baise », finit Grimmjow à ma place.

Joli la délicatesse, Grimmjow. Après le veau, Orihime ressemble désormais à une carpe privée d'oxygène, Kurosaki affiche le même air que lorsqu'il a fait face à Zaraki pour la première fois, Tatsuki fronce les sourcils comme Ichigo (s'ils se mettent à s'emprunter leur tic, on ne va pas s'en sortir) et Chad émet un 'Mm' des plus douteux. Grimmjow continue de sourire de toutes ses dents. Au moins, il y en a un qui est bienheureux. Quant à moi, je reste zen. Allez savoir, j'ai découvert tant de choses sur moi en si peu de temps, je suis peut-être devenu sage avant l'âge!

Kurosaki est le premier à reprendre pied. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est notre héros.

- « T'aurais pu nous le dire avant-hier, quand t'as dit que t'avais _cru_ sentir une énergie spirituelle d'espada », lâche-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Tatsuki embraye aussitôt avec un « Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? » Je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est pour détourner la conversation et par la même occasion, faire retomber la tension, ou si c'est par simple curiosité.

- « Nan. Mais ça a été tout de suite l'coup de foudre, hein bébé ? », répond Grimmjow en resserrant la prise de sa main sur ma taille

Bébé ? Il est sérieux là ou il cherche juste à provoquer Kurosaki. Ces deux-là se sont battus tellement de fois, qu'on pourrait interpréter ça comme une autre manière de poursuivre leur combat, par une joute verbale.

Une fois de plus, je me décide à intervenir, en espérant cette fois, que Grimmjow ne lâche plus de nouvelle bombe.

- « C'est en effet assez récent, Tatsuki », dis-je en levant la tête vers Grimmjow pour lui signifier 'par pitié' de ne pas répliquer.

Ce qu'il ne fait heureusement pas. Au lieu de ça, il se penche et prend mes lèvres pour me rouler le patin du siècle, devant mes amis, et pour ne pas faire de demi-mesure, devant l'école au grand complet. Quand on se sépare enfin, je dois faire face à l'air catastrophé de Kurosaki, Tatsuki et Chad. Orihime fait toujours la carpe. Faudrait peut-être que Kurosaki lui fasse du bouche à bouche parce que sinon, on va la perdre. Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?

- « Bon… eh bien… je pense qu'on va rentrer…, hein Grimmjow ? », dis-je en bégayant.

- « Parce que Grimmjow vit avec toi ? », là c'est Orihime qui nous est revenue. Alléluia !

- « Nan, j'ai mon propre appart. » Soulagement du côté de la rousse. « Faudra qu'on teste aussi le futon chez moi », ajoute-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. L'apoplexie guettant à nouveau la jeune fille rousse, je salue rapidement mes amis et tracte derrière moi mon insupportable amant.

* * *

La maison est en vue, et nous continuons de marcher côte à côte en silence. De toute façon, il n'y a grand-chose à ajouter à ce qui vient d'être dit ou montré. Et puis, ça ne rimerait à rien de faire des reproches à Grimmjow car je n'ai pas non plus cherché à cacher à tout prix notre relation.

- « Tu m'en veux pour c'que j'ai dit ? »

- « Non, Grimmjow. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre. »

Il s'arrête brusquement et me tire par le bras, m'obligeant à le regarder en face.

- « T'envisages donc une vraie relation avec moi ? »

J'ai répondu d'un coup d'un seul. Je n'avais pas pensé ça en ces termes, mais il a raison. L'idée semble avoir fait son chemin dans ma tête. Il se rapproche doucement de moi, prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me relève la tête. Il va m'embrasser en pleine rue, et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est qu'il se dépêche, parce que je n'en peux plus. Au moment où ces lèvres vont se poser sur les miennes, j'entends un « Hum »

Je tourne la tête sur le côté en même temps que Grimmjow pour découvrir Ryuken. Et là, j'ai soudainement une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire.

* * *

**Alors z'êtes toujours avec moi, euh... avec Grimmjow et Uryuu ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse au reviewers anonymes :**

**Shashiin :** eh bien, quelle énergie ! Contente que ce couple te plaise et surtout ravie de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à être amusée par Ryuken.

* * *

**Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de 'Mon homme à moi'. Merci à tous les lecteurs, followers et reviewers de m'avoir suivi dans cette première expérience d'écriture. J'espère que ma prose vous aura fait passer de bons moments. Sachez qu'il y aura au moins un sequel à cette fiction, avec un couple tout aussi inattendu que .**

* * *

_Précédemment : « Je tourne la tête sur le côté en même temps que Grimmjow pour découvrir Ryuken… »_

En un dixième de seconde, je sens mon amant se tendre. Il se retourne face à l'homme qui vient de se faire remarquer. Il place ensuite son bras devant moi, dans un geste de protection. Décidément, plus je côtoie Grimmjow, et plus il m'étonne. Mais il me faut réagir vite, parce que je le vois aussi clairement prêt à attaquer. Et même si cela me fait chaud au cœur, Ryuken est tout de même de la famille.

- « C'est mon père », je lui souffle à voix basse, enfin pas assez, car Ryuken m'a entendu.

- « Oh, tu le reconnais enfin, Uryuu ? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. » Le ton est ironique, mais après tout, je l'ai bien mérité.

- « Salut, » fait Grimmjow, nullement impressionné par l'aura menaçante de Ryuken.

J'ai beau parfois l'oublier, mais Ryuken est un quincy. Et en tant que tel, il a parfaitement senti l'énergie spirituelle que Grimmjow a laissée filtrer tout à l'heure, quand il m'a senti en danger.

- « Vous n'êtes pas humain. » Ce n'est pas une question.

- « Exact, » répond Grimmjow avec un sourire qui semble vouloir dire ' ouais et si tu m'cherches, tu vas m'trouver '.

- « Grimmjow est… »

- « GRIMMJOW ? Uryuu, ne me dis pas que c'est le Grimmjow dont nous avons parlé ce matin ? », s'exclame Ryuken avec des yeux ronds.

- « Z'avez parlé de moi ? » Grimmjow a perdu son sourire et semble ne rien comprendre.

- « Il m'a entendu cette nuit prononcer ton nom, » je lui précise en guise d'explication.

- « T'as rêvé de moi, bébé ? » Grimmjow se tourne vers moi : il a retrouvé son sourire. « Et j'faisais quoi dans c'rêve ? », me demande-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Putain, mais on dirait qu'il a oublié qu'il était sur le point de se fritter avec mon paternel il n'y a pas deux minutes. Il me regarde comme si on était seuls au monde. Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de rougir. Et tout ça est en train de se dérouler, dans la rue, sous les yeux de Ryuken, qui tient son arc de quincy dans sa main droite.

Son arc de quincy ? Je me déplace à mon tour devant Grimmjow pour le protéger d'un éventuel tir sans sommation et je propose avec dignité :

- « Si on rentrait à la maison pour en discuter ? »

- « Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais inviter un HOLLOW chez moi, Uryuu ?»

Alors que j'entends derrière moi le grondement de Grimmjow, je crois bon de préciser :

- « Grimmjow n'est pas un hollow. C'est un espada. »

- « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

- « Absolument pas. Pour être tout à fait exact, Grimmjow n'est plus un espada. Il a été réhabilité par la Soul Society. »

J'ai à peine terminé que je me rends compte de ma bourde. Faire une allusion à ce lieu de perdition devant mon père, c'est un peu comme agiter la muleta sous le museau d'un taureau.

- « Uryuu, ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment dit de ne jamais parlé des shinigamis devant moi. » Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- « Vous aussi, vous les aimez pas ? », demande un Grimmjow qui décidément n'en rate pas une.

Ryuken lève le bras. Danger. Ryuken arme son arc. Méga danger.

- « C'est mon petit ami. »

Ryuken baisse son bras. Ouf !

Nous sommes assis dans le salon. Grimmjow et moi sur le sofa et Ryuken dans le fauteuil en face. Ça fait bien dix bonnes minutes que l'on se regarde en chien de faïence.

- « Tu es sérieux, Uryuu ? », attaque brusquement Ryuken.

- « Oui. »

Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et Ryuken le remarque car il a un léger mouvement de recul. Il se reprend aussitôt, puis glisse sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sort un paquet de cigarettes. Il en allume une et rejette lentement la fumée.

- « Tu es conscient de ce que cela implique. C'est un homme et un _hollow_, Uryuu. »

- « Ouais, et alors ? », intervient Grimmjow.

- « Et alors ? Je ne sais pas pour les hollows, mais dans le monde réel, les relations homosexuelles sont encore difficilement acceptées. Disons, monsieur le hollow, qu'elles tout juste tolérées. »

- « Chez les 'hollows' comme vous dîtes, on s'en fiche ! » réplique un Grimmjow qui a décidé de ne pas s'en laisser compter.

- « Uryuu n'est pas un hollow. C'est un être humain, monsieur l'espada. »

- « Son nom, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il n'est pas humain mais c'est un être vivant. Essaie de t'en souvenir, Ryuken. »

Le ton est froid et sans équivoque. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mettre de la distance entre lui et moi est l'un de mes sports favoris. Lui tente par tous les moyens de se rapprocher et de vouloir diriger ma vie pour la calquer sur la sienne, et moi je feinte. Voilà l'histoire de notre vie ensemble. S'ignorer pour mieux s'affronter, se rapprocher pour mieux de déchirer. Pathétiques. Oui, nous sommes vraiment pathétiques.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus deux. Il y a Grimmjow, et il est important pour moi alors il va bien falloir que Ryuken comprenne.

- « Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais Grimmjow fait partie de ma vie et… »

- « Tu as dix-sept ans, Uryuu. Tu es sous ma responsabilité et tu voudrais que, non seulement j'accepte que tu sortes avec un homme, mais qu'en plus cet homme soit un hollow. »

- « J'crois que si vous prononcez encore le mot hollow d'cette façon, j'vais vous montrer de quoi ils sont vraiment capables les hollows, » lâche Grimmjow en serrant la mâchoire.

- « Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me menacer sous mon propre toit, _hollow_ ? »

Grimmjow vient de bondir sur ces pieds. Ryuken, lui, prend son temps pour se lever sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Oui, son adversaire car ils sont sur le point d'en découdre, ça ne fait pas un pli. Et moi je reste assis, à me prendre la tête entre les mains. Je sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? De ce que je vais faire, dépendra mon avenir. Je n'ai jamais été proche de Ryuken, mais dois-je l'affronter au point de ne plus le revoir ? Après tout, on n'a qu'un seul père. Je suis proche de Grimmjow, mais dois-je tout abandonner pour lui ? Sauf, qu'il est mon amant.

Je tends ma main et la pose sur le bras de Grimmjow. « Grimm ? » Il est autant surpris par l'utilisation du surnom, que par la douceur de ma voix. Il me regarde, comme calmé, puis s'assied quand je l'y invite d'un regard.

- « Papa, s'il te plaît. »

Voilà, j'ai fait le premier pas. J'ai mis mon foutu orgueil de côté et la balle est dans son camp. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et, ce que j'y vois me coupe le souffle. Ces yeux brillent et il a toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes. Il s'assoit à son tour et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- « Vous faites quoi dans notre monde, _Grimmjow_ ? », finit par demander mon père.

- « J'bosse dans un resto, près du centre. »

- « Ce n'est ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi un hol… pourquoi un espada viendrait vivre dans le monde réel ? »

- « J'sais pas. Après la guerre, les shinigamis m'ont ramassé au Hueco Mundo et m'ont rafistolé. Ils nous réhabilités, comme ils disent. Tsst ! »

- « Nous ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul ? », demande un peu surpris mon père.

- « Nan. Y'a le primera et l'ancienne tercera. Sont restés là-bas. Moi j'ai voulu barré parce que leur petit monde parfait, avec les capitaines, les sous-capitaines et le vieux barbu aux petits yeux, ça faisait chier ! »

- « Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous avez choisi le monde réel ? », insiste mon père.

- « A chaque fois que j'suis venu ici avant la bataille, c'était pour m'battre contre le rouquin. Putain quel combattant c'shinigami », déclare-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Eh ! Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il parle de Kurosaki. Mais, attendez une minute, est-ce qu'il n'est pas en train de dire qu'il est là pour lui ?

« Quand vous êtes venus chercher la rousse aux gros seins à Las Noches », il se tourne vers moi « on vous observait sur les écrans. C'taré d'Aizen avait collé des caméras partout. Je t'ai vu t'battre… avant d'aller chercher ma proie. »

Pendant un court instant, mon cœur a eu un raté, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à nouveau de Kurosaki. Il le fait exprès.

- « T'inquiète, bébé, je m'en tape du rouquin. C'est un guerrier, et la seul chose qui m'botte, c'est d'le latter ». En disant cela, il pose la main sur ma cuisse, et j'ai soudainement très chaud. Je l'ai vraiment dans la peau.

- « Vous êtes en train de parler du fils de l'un de mes amis », croit bon de préciser Ryuken.

- « C'est la meilleure, ça. Tu me fais la leçon sur mes relations avec les shinigamis alors que l'un de tes amis est un ancien capitaine du Gotei 13. »

- « Ah ouais ? Le père du rouquin est un ancien capitaine. Tu m'étonnes. J'comprends maintenant pourquoi l'est si fort ! »

- « Pourrait-on cesser de parler de Kurosaki ? », dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il n'y en a toujours que pour monsieur le héros de la guerre d'hiver. Il m'a piqué la fille de mes rêves, dont je n'ai probablement jamais été amoureux, et maintenant il semble être l'idole de MON amant !

- « Oh, c'est que t'es un jaloux, bébé. Tant mieux, j'aime ça. »

- « Vous vous éloignez du sujet, mon cher Grimmjow. J'ai bien compris que vous aimiez _latter_ Kurosaki Ichigo, mais ça n'explique pas votre choix de venir vivre parmi les humains. »

- « Votre fils et sa bande de copains, ils sont vivants. Vous comprenez c'que ça veut dire pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Dans votre monde, y'a des couleurs, des odeurs, du mouvement. Ça bouge tout l'temps. C'est la vie quoi ! Le Hueco Mundo est un monde _mort_. Y'a que dalle, là-bas. Du sable à perte de vue, le froid et la nuit, tous les jours, à toute heure. »

Il est devenu sérieux et son explication est bien plus profonde que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Moi et probablement Ryuken à en voir son air étonné. Tout d'un coup, j'ai honte. Honte parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'ai inconsciemment continué à le voir comme un être sauvage, un être qui ne vivrait qu'à l'instinct. Honte parce que pas un seul instant, je n'avais imaginé ce que lui et les autres arrancars pouvaient ressentir. Voire même s'ils en étaient capables. C'est une belle leçon que je viens de recevoir. Quel crétin a dit que les arrancars n'avaient pas de cœur…

- « Je vois », dit enfin mon père.

Moi je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je me contente de poser ma main sur celle de Grimmjow.

- « Et quelles sont vos intentions à propos de mon fils ? »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il a osé poser _cette_ question à Grimmjow.

- « Uryuu, il est à moi. On s'appartient tous les deux, parce c'est comme ça dans le monde d'où j'viens. J'dois le protéger parce que j'suis l'dominant. Lui, c'est l'soumis. Aïeuuu ! »

Le soumis que je suis, vient d'asséner un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule de son dominant-d'abruti-d'amant.

- « Quoi, j'y peux rien. Pour moi, t'es la femelle ! », réplique Grimmjow tout à fait sérieusement.

- « Je ne suis PAS une femme, Grimmjow. »

- « J'sais que t'es pas une femme. C'est pour ça qu'tu me plais. » Encore ce sourire auquel je ne peux résister. « Mais t'es quand même la femelle dans notre couple ! »

Je vais le tuer !

* * *

Ça fait quelque temps maintenant que Grimmjow s'est installé à la maison. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, c'est une idée de mon père. Oh, je ne me fais guère d'illusion sur les raisons de ce geste. Ishida père n'a pas pleinement confiance en l'arrancar qui partage le lit de son fils, alors quoi de mieux pour garder un œil sur lui, que de l'avoir à porter de main.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'est un sacré tour de force que de faire vivre ensembles deux quincy et un arrancar. La cohabitation est assez explosive. Imaginez Grimmjow au réveil : les cheveux en pétard et à moitié à poil. Quoiqu'il s'est amélioré. Le premier jour, alors que mon père et moi étions dans la cuisine où nous avions commencé à prendre notre petit déjeuner, on l'a vu débarqué dans le plus simple appareil. Mon père en a lâché la boulette de riz qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. Et ça n'a pas été une sinécure que de faire comprendre à mon amant, que cela ne se faisait pas de se balader nu devant tout le monde. J'ai eu droit à « c'est pas tout le monde, c'est ton père », ou encore le fameux « z'êtes jaloux parce que j'ai un corps de rêve ». Finalement, après plusieurs vaines tentatives d'appel à la raison, j'ai usé de l'argument ultime : le chantage au sexe. Un truc qui marche du tonnerre avec Grimmjow, même si ensuite il le fait chèrement payer à mes fesses.

Aujourd'hui, on a prévu une sortie avec les autres. On va assister à un festival rock. Ça devrait être sympa de tous se retrouver dans une ambiance survoltée. Mais malheureusement, sans Grimmjow qui doit aller travailler. Il est prévu qu'il nous rejoigne dès qu'il aura fini.

Encore un truc complexe qu'il a fallu lui expliquer. Pas le festival rock en lui-même, parce que vous pensez bien qu'il a tout de suite capté quand Ichigo a dit, je cite : « on va _s'éclater_ sur de la bonne musique ». Depuis ce moment, mon espada est excité comme une puce ! Non, ce que j'ai dû lui expliquer c'est pourquoi il allait louper une partie des concerts. Blablabla, travail, blablabla, responsabilité. Bien sûr, il a écouté tous mes arguments et… ça n'a rien changé. Je suis tombé sur l'arrancar le plus butté qui puisse exister. Au bout du compte, il a dû se résigner parce que l'équation est très simple : pas de travail = pas de salaire = retour à la Soul Society = pas d'Uryuu = pas de sexe. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi.

Nous nous sommes donc donnés rendez-vous pas très loin du parc où se déroule le festival. Je discute avec Chad qui est arrivé presque en même temps que moi. Enfin, discuter si on veut. Disons que je prononce une phrase de temps à autre, et Chad bouge la tête. Tatsuki est en vue, ça devrait le dérider un peu.

- « Salut vous deux. Qui est arrivé le premier ? », demande-t-elle.

Chad me désigne du doigt. Finalement, il s'est bougé autre chose que sa tête.

- « Ça va Uryuu ? A quelle heure est-ce que Grimmjow doit nous rejoindre ? »

- « Après le dernier service, vers 22h30 je pense. »

- « Ohé ! »

Orihime nous fait de grands signes de la main. Elle est accompagnée d'Ichigo et d'un grand type avec… un palmier au-dessus de la tête. Renji Abarai. Je suis content qu'il soit présent. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. En fait, la dernière fois remonte à notre départ de la Soul Society.

Perdu dans mes pensées (encore !), je n'ai pas réalisé qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une quatrième personne. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à notre hauteur, que je reconnais l'invité de dernière minute. Byakuya Kutchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, noble de haut rang et accessoirement petit ami de Renji, nous fait cadeau de sa présence parmi nous. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils forment un très beau couple. L'animalité de Renji et la beauté froide de Kutchiki. Car pour être beau, le chef de clan l'est. Spécialement ce soir. Otez-lui son uniforme de capitaine, ses signes ostentatoires de noble et revêtez-lui un jean et une chemise sombre, et vous vous retrouvez face à un canon.

- « Salut les mecs », nous lance Renji avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est bizarre de le voir aussi joyeux. La dernière fois, il faisait le deuil de Rukia.

- « Bonjour capitaine Kutchiki », dis-je avec un petit signe de tête en direction du brun.

- « Ishida-kun », me répond-il avec toute la déférence que sa noble éducation lui a apprise.

Renji discute vivement avec Chad et Tatsuki, les félicitant au passage pour leur relation. C'est là qu'il se retourne vers moi : « Il ne reste plus que toi à caser, Uryuu. » Encore !

- « Ah non Abarai-kun, Uryuu a déjà quelqu'un, » s'écrie Orihime.

- « Vraiment ? J'espère que tu vas me la présenter. »

- « Ce n'est pas elle, mais lui, » dis-je en remontant mes lunettes. « Il va nous rejoindre, mais un peu plus tard. »

Je savais déjà que Renji était capable d'afficher un air parfaitement crétin, mais là c'est le pompon. Lui mieux que quiconque devrait accepter mon homosexualité. Eh ben non. Voilà maintenant qu'il me regarde avec un air compatissant ! Il se fout de ma gueule ? Impossible en revanche de savoir ce que pense son amant. Je suis effaré devant tant d'impassibilité, surtout qu'il se tient juste à côté de Chad. Ils seraient presque effrayants tous les deux. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été un modèle d'entrain, mais maintenant que je vis avec une pile électrique, je ne me comptabilise plus parmi les rabat-joie de service.

- « Faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas rater les concerts », intervient Ichigo.

On se met alors en marche, chaque couple se rapprochant instinctivement. Et moi je tiens la chandelle, comme un con. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je prouve à Grimmjow qu'il fallait aller travailler ? J'entends une petite voix dans ma tête « T'avais qu'à m'écouter. J'suis le mâle de notre couple. »

* * *

Les groupes qui défilent sous nos yeux depuis quelques heures maintenant, sont plutôt bons. Tout le monde passe un bon moment, y compris Byakuya qui, à notre étonnement à tous, semble comme un poisson dans l'eau. Evidemment, il n'est pas aussi démonstratif que Renji qui maîtrise avec dextérité le pogo. Tout comme Chad. Et l'avantage de Chad, c'est qu'avec sa stature, il fait de la place. Du coup, c'est moins dangereux et on a pu tout s'y mettre sous l'œil circonspect de Byakuya. Il est certes à l'aise, mais au point de sauter dans tous les sens en bousculant tout ce qui bouge. Heureusement que Grimmjow n'est pas là, sinon il y aurait eu des morts.

- « T'amuse bien, bébé ? », je l'entends me susurrer dans l'oreille, provoquant dans tout mon corps un frisson d'excitation. Quand on parle du loup !

J'étais tellement détendu que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs, si on en croit la tête de carpe de Renji.

- « Ishida… est… avec… »

- « Grimmjow. Oui, ils sont ensembles », termine pour lui Ichigo en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- « Ferme la bouche, Renji » lui intime son petit ami.

- « Renji, tu voulais que je te présente mon petit ami. Eh bien voilà, je te présente Grimmjow. »

- « lut', tête d'ananas »

- « Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Il s'est vite repris. Ce doit être le don inné que possède Grimmjow pour faire enrager tous les mecs qu'il juge aptes à se battre contre lui.

- « J't'ai appelé… »

- « Grimm, s'il te plaît. On est là pour passer du bon temps et … » … mon espada arbore un sourire de dingue au sous-entendu que je viens calmement d'énoncer. Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Je me demande si Grimmjow n'est pas un peu nocif à mon mental. Non seulement il a chamboulé ma vie entière, mais, en plus, il semble que mes facultés intellectuelles se soient fait la malle.

- « C'est à moi qu't'es en train d'penser, bébé ? », me demande-t-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras musclés.

A qui d'autre veux-tu que je pense ? Avec un sourire, je lui donne ma réponse en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le besoin d'air nous sépare malgré nous, au moment même où le rift d'une guitare se fait entendre, attirant alors l'attention de notre petit groupe. Quelle heureuse coïncidence.

* * *

Les concerts sont finis pour ce soir. Nous nous éloignons lentement, accompagnant le mouvement de la foule qui nous entoure. La soirée s'est passée mieux que je l'escomptais. A un moment donné, la soif nous a poussés à nous éloignons du podium. Nous sous sommes alors installés un peu plus loin avec nos boissons, en cercle, assis dans l'herbe fraîche. Plusieurs conversations ont débuté, et j'ai été surpris de voir Grimmjow converser, j'ai bien dit converser, avec la plupart de mes amis.

Le plus étonnant, ce fût avec Orihime et, en plus, sur un sujet tellement sensible pour elle : sa captivité à Las Noches. Parler de cette expérience traumatisante s'est fait naturellement. C'est Orihime elle-même qui a abordé le sujet en parlant d'Ulquiorra. La proximité qu'elle a vécue avec l'espada numéro 4, reste visiblement gravée dans sa mémoire. Grimmjow a répondu alors à ses questions, précisant qu'Ulquiorra était caractérisé par le vide. Un argument capable d'expliquer son absence d'émotion et sa fidélité indéfectible à cet _enculé_ _d'Aizen_, pour citer mon amant.

Grimmjow est actuellement en grande discussion avec Tatsuki. Marchant un peu à l'arrière, je les observe sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais je suis ravi de ce que je vois. De toute façon, entre un guerrier arrancar et une championne de karaté, ce n'est pas les sujets qui manquent.

Je sens soudainement quelqu'un près de moi. C'est Ichigo.

- « Sympa la soirée, hein, Uryuu ? » me demande-t-il.

- « En effet, Kurosaki. »

- « Tu sais, Uryuu, je… euh… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurosaki ? »

- « Rien, rien. C'est juste que… Grimmjow a l'air de s'être amusé… »

La subtilité n'étant pas le fort de Kurosaki, je crois plus sûr d'intervenir : « Et cela te pose un problème ? »

- « Non, non, pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est juste que… »

- « Si tu cessais de tourner autour du pot, Kurosaki, nous gagnerions du temps tous les deux. »

- « Tu sais, Uryuu, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi tolérant que je le pensais », me débite-t-il d'un coup.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

- « Mais de quoi parles-tu, Kurosaki ? »

- « Toi et Grimmjow. Tu vois, au début, je n'ai pas aimé savoir que t'avais une relation avec lui. Tu comprends, c'est un espada et j'étais inquiet qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose », me lâche-t-il avec un air penaud.

- « Je sais me défendre tout seul, Kurosaki. Tu n'as pas à me protéger, bon sang ! » Ils se sont donnés le mot avec Grimmjow pour me faire passer pour la demoiselle en détresse.

- « Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'avais tort. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Uryuu. Parce qu'il est évident que toi et Grimmjow vous vous aimez. »

Grimmjow et moi, nous nous aimons ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Notre relation n'est pas uniquement basée sur le sexe, c'est certain. Mais est-ce que cela implique que nous nous aimons ? Comme un vrai couple, qui vivrait ensemble, apprendrait à se connaître et construirait un avenir commun.

- « Eh Uryuu, t'es toujours là ? », demande Ichigo un peu inquiet.

- « Oui, je suis là. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pris la fâcheuse habitude de me perdre dans mes pensées. C'est précisément ce qui nous a rapprochés, Grimmjow et moi, » je lui lâche avec un sourire au souvenir de nos deux premières rencontres.

- « Ah ouais ? »

- « Oui, je lui ai foncé dessus les deux fois. »

- « Je ne te savais aussi suicidaire, Uryuu », ajoute Ichigo en éclatant de rire.

- « Moi non plus. »

Il reste silencieux pendant un court instant avant d'ajouter : « Et puis, je suis content que tu ne sois plus seul. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'ait pas en couple, qu'on est forcément seul. La solitude, je connais, Kurosaki, tu peux me croire. »

- « Oui mais… Quand Hime et moi, on s'est mis ensemble, ça a dû être dur pour toi. »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kurosaki », je lui réponds sèchement.

- « Uryuu, arrête une minute, tu veux. Je sais que tu avais des sentiments pour Orihime. »

- « Tu savais… » Je m'arrête de marcher sous le coup de la surprise.

- « Ecoute, Uryuu, je sais très bien qu'à tes yeux, je suis un abruti qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir. Je reconnais aussi que je n'ai pas ton intelligence. Mais je sais observer ce qui se passe autour de moi, tu peux me croire. »

- « Elle le sait aussi ? », je lui demande bien que ma voix manque singulièrement d'assurance.

- « Non, t'inquiète pas. Elle ne s'en est jamais doutée. »

- « Tant mieux. »

- « Par contre, Chad et Tatsuki s'en étaient aperçus. »

- « Oh non… »

- « Arrête de te prendre la tête. Et n'oublie pas qu'on est tes amis, Uryuu. »

Tout ce que je viens de découvrir, me ferait presque tourner la tête. Mais pour une fois, je décide de suivre le conseil de Kurosaki, car ce qu'il vient de dire me touche énormément. Mes amis. Ils sont en effet mes amis. Je crois bon de lui préciser avec un sourire : « Sache que je ne pense plus que tu sois un _abruti qui fonce dans le tas_, Ichigo. » Il me rend alors mon sourire.

- « C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, » finit-il par me dire.

- « Ça y est, elle est finie votre p'tite conversation ? », demande Grimmjow qui se trouve juste à côté de nous.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Et s'il avait entendu toute notre conversation ?

Puis, on entend la voix d'Orihime qui crie à notre attention : « Bon, vous venez ? »

Tout le monde se remet alors tous en marche.

Après un quart d'heure, nous finissons par nous séparer. Renji et Byakuya se dirigent vers le magasin d'Urahara où ils logent pendant leur séjour sur terre. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad et Tatsuki s'en vont tous les quatre dans la même direction. Je continue seul avec Grimmjow.

- « Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Grimm ? »

- « Ouais, nickel. »

Je glisse timidement ma main dans la sienne. Il poursuit son chemin en la serrant très fort.

* * *

Arrivés à la maison, Grimmjow m'informe qu'il va prendre une douche. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi. Je gagne ma chambre. Je me change et glisse sous les draps. Je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je décide d'attendre patiemment mon amant.

J'entends Grimmjow entrer sans faire de bruit dans la chambre. « Je ne dors pas. Alors pas la peine de prendre autant de précaution, tu sais. »

- « J'pensais que tu dormirais. »

- « Non. En fait, je t'attendais. Je voudrais qu'on parle. »

- « T'veux qu'on parle de la rousse, c'est ça ? », me lance-t-il avec agressivité.

- « Non… enfin, oui. »

- « Vas-y, j't'écoute. »

- « Avant qu'on ne se rende au Hueco Mundo, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par Orihime. Sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre,… c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Une sorte d'illumination dans ma vie… »

- « Si tu pouvais m'passer les détails, » me dit-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- « Oui, bien sûr. Quand la guerre a été terminée, j'avais l'espoir que… eh bien elle et moi… on pourrait… »

- « Jouer au docteur. »

- « Hein ? […] Si tu veux, oui. Et puis, est arrivé… »

- « L'rouquin. »

- « Grimmjow, tu peux me laisser raconter ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord ! », fait-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à mes côtés.

- « Je les ai surpris un soir et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression de toucher le fond, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir reprendre ma vie d'avant. Plus je les voyais, plus mon mal être augmentait. Et puis, je t'ai rencontré. Mon cœur semblait s'accélérer à chacune de tes apparitions alors que ma raison me disait de m'éloigner le plus loin possible. En fait, je crois bien que je ne parvenais pas imaginer un seul instant qu'une relation quelconque puisse s'installer entre nous… parce que… parce que tu es un homme. »

- « Et maintenant ? »

- « Maintenant… je suis presque sûr de m'être trompé sur les sentiments que j'avais pour Orihime. »

- « Ah ouais ? »

- « Oui. Avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Ichigo, je pensais être le plus heureux rien qu'en étant à ses côtés. Et ce sentiment de bonheur est tellement dérisoire face à celui que je ressens quand tu poses ton regard sur moi, quand tu me prends dans tes bras ou quand tu me souris comme tu es en train de le faire, juste là », lui dis-je en posant mes doigts sur le contour de ses lèvres.

- « Alors t'es heureux avec moi quand je te regarde comme ça, » il se penche vers moi et plonge ses orbes turquoise dans mes yeux, « quand j't'serre comme ça », il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui, « quand j'te souris comme ça », et il me gratifie de ce sourire qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui, sauf moi.

Il m'embrasse et fait glisser ses mains sur mes côtes. Je frissonne sous ses caresses, mais ce soir, je refuse de rester passif. Décidé à prendre les choses, je le repousse fermement, le forçant à s'allonger en travers du lit. Je sors de sous les draps pour le surplomber de mon corps nu et, pour le moins excité. Je tire sur la serviette qui entourait sa taille pour que nous soyons à égalité. Je sens sa verge gonflée contre la mienne et ne peut retenir un gémissement qui fait écho au son rauque qu'il vient d'émettre. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui donne un doux baiser. Il se laisse dominer. Un peu surpris, je me relève et le regarde. Il ne dit rien et se contente d'afficher un sourire que je comprends comme une invitation à poursuivre : il _me_ laisse faire.

Je poursuis l'exploration de son corps en léchant son téton droit, ravi de pouvoir lui arracher tous ces gémissements. Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas. Du bout de la langue, j'effleure son sexe tendu. Ragaillardi par les sons que cela provoque chez mon amant, je commence à lécher de la base à la tête. Quel sentiment puissant que celui de donner du plaisir. Je finis par le gober tout entier. Je sens ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux, m'invitant à continuer et accompagnant mon mouvement de tête. Il gémit de plus en plus fort signe qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre sa limite. Après quelques secondes, il se déverse dans ma bouche. J'avale sa semence sans trop me poser de questions. Le goût n'est ni agréable, ni désagréable. En revanche, voir mon amant atteindre le septième ciel, ça n'a pas de prix.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me relève et me rapproche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il en profite pour renverser nos positions. Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça.

- « Eh bébé, tu pensais pas qu'on allait inverser les positions ? » Bah si, j'espérais un peu. « Mais c'était très bien, tu sais. Tu recommences à me sucer quand tu veux. »

- « Grimmjow, un jour, peut-être que je pourrais… »

- « Nan. »

- « Mais tu viens de dire que… aaah... » Bon sang, il vient de saisir ma verge et est en train d'appliquer une cadence d'enfer avec sa main. J'ai bien compris le message. Grimmjow veut me rappeler ma position dans notre couple. Le salaud !

- « Tu disais, bébé ? », demande-t-il avec un sourire qui ferait pâlir d'envie le Joker en personne.

- « Mmm… »

- « Ouais, c'est bien c'que j'pensais. On continue ? »

- « Grimm… prend-moi… » J'ai bien conscience de le conforter dans cette idée saugrenue de faire de moi la 'femelle' de notre couple, mais qui puis-je ? Quand il me pénètre quelques minutes après, je sais que c'est ainsi que cela doit être. A un autre moment, ça me ferait peut-être enrager de le reconnaitre, mais pour le moment, seule la sensation de son sexe qui me pilonne compte à mes yeux. C'est tout dire !

* * *

- « T'es encore perdu dans tes pensées, bébé. » Ce n'est pas une question mais un constat exprimé avec un soupir d'agacement. « Tu m'as pas tout dit ? »

- « Non. C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je serai réellement le dernier des quincy. »

- « Et alors, c'est dramatique ? »

Je ne réponds pas. De toute évidence, je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je me sens un peu perdu et la seule idée qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est celle que je murmure :

- « Un peu comme le dernier des mohicans. »

- « Hein ? C'est quoi un mohican ? »

Je me tourne vers lui. Il est là, tout proche de moi. Il attend une réponse parce qu'il pressent que c'est important pour moi. Alors je commence machinalement : « C'est un indien… » Puis je cesse de parler, mes yeux plongés dans son regard curieux. Il m'écoute religieusement et je comprends enfin. « Non laisse tomber. Après tout, ce n'est pas très important. »

Le plus important en revanche, c'est le fait qu'il soit là pour moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me serre près de lui. J'ai été aveuglé pendant trop longtemps par des choses sans importance alors que la seule dont j'ai vraiment besoin pour vivre, c'est lui. Désormais, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie.

- « Je t'aime Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Et là, il me gratifie de son plus beau sourire… carnassier. Un sourire comme une promesse, celle de tous ces moments que nous allons partager dans cette vie, et probablement dans celle d'après.

Je l'aime mon espada. Mon homme à moi.

FIN


End file.
